Painful Beauty
by Ashleey Grey
Summary: Death was coming for me, and I revelled in it. It would be my savior. But before Death had gotten to me, someone else had. He had saved me that night, the bronze haired beauty, for reason I was still uncertain of. He said I was to save her. But I didn't know if he meant that beautiful girl that was always so sad or if he really meant himslef. WARNING: Violent content.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys,

This one is rated M for safety reasons only. It is really easy to offend, especially with content such as this. And I feel that a warning should be put out so **WARNING: **Does contain sexual assault. It doesn't go into full detail but it's evident as to what is happening. Stop reading if this will offend you in any way.

Most of this is from Edwards point of you, but there will be others. WARNING: Spoiler alert for my other fic. Which is also incomplete. But this is after everything that happens in 'Inconceivable Happenings'.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me. Although the plot and any OC's are mine.

**Beta: **The amazing SparklyWarlock.

?POV.

The branches reached out and ripped at my clothing as if they were claws. Claws belonging to the same monsters that followed me now, it was as if everything was trying to slow me down. But I kept running, pushing myself harder. Even though my whole body ached and I could hardly breathe. Even though I was slowing down and they were getting closer. I started crying, loud sobs tearing at my throat, and they laughed.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" One of them called out mockingly.

There was laughter and my stomach dropped. There were more of them now. Where had they all come from? My foot caught and I fell. Tumbling down a steep slope. Rocks and sticks ripped through my skin until I landed in an ice cold river. It seeped into my clothes and seemed to reach my bones. I couldn't move, except for the violent shivers that tore through my body. I watched as bodies slid down the slope after me. All of them laughing and whooping. As if they were hounds on a hunt, and they had found their prey. They moved towards me slowly, as if to prolong the moment. To revel in their victory.

"Look at you, with your legs spread and ready for me." The closest one sneered.

I tried closing my legs, but all I could manage was to spit at the man. He growled at me and hit me. Making my head snap to the side and put it fully under water. I cried out and jerked away from the jagged rock that had embedded itself in my cheek. I spat out the water and screamed again. One of them was on top of me. Their rancid breath in my face, he ripped my pants off and I was almost grateful that I had no feeling from the waist down. The moon shone just enough light that I could see the water around me darkening. Was that my blood? It had to have been. I don't know how long I lay there, or how many of them took me. I stopped counting at twelve. But I did know that I was dying, albeit slowly. I revelled in it, my upcoming death. Would they stop after I died? It didn't matter, I wouldn't be there anymore, and I'd be blessedly free. I wouldn't be experiencing this. A smile crossed my face at the thought of it. My whole body was numb now, I closed my eyes. There was nothing but the sound of rushing water, my sluggish heartbeat and agonised screaming. Was that me? It couldn't be. I forced my eyes open and waited for them to adjust.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." I don't know where the sound was coming from but it was cut off abruptly.

There was something here, running so fast it was a blur. It would stop for a moment at each person and his head would go flying before it would move on. I laughed, giddy. Maybe my death would come sooner. I closed my eyes again. Only for them to open again in shock, it felt as if I were being carried by something even colder than the river. I looked up at the man now holding me in his arms. He was so beautiful, with reddish hair, golden eyes and skin like the moonlight. There was a crimson colour that covered his mouth and ran down his neck in rivulets. I smiled up at him.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked.

"No, I'm going to save you. And you're going to save her." He replied.

I nodded and looked away. Suddenly we were moving, so fast, it felt like a big drop on a rollercoaster. It was over in a moment of seconds. Now, we stood in front of a huge elaborate house that was set in the forest. I could hear that same river running, but it was a long way away. The beautiful man brought me inside a house and into a warm room where a fire was alight.

"Is this the girl?" A beautiful voice asked.

The man that held me nodded. A girl came closer to me and touched my forehead. My whole body warmed and I felt alive, but so tired. It was as if Death had lifted his finger off me and all that was left was exhaustion. I looked up at the girl as she stroked my cheek, she was so beautiful, it almost hurt to look at her.

"Such a beautiful girl. You look so much like your father." The girl smiled sadly and looked up at the man.

"Put her to bed Edward, there is a bed ready. She must be tired." She leaned down and kissed my forehead and moved away, into another room.

Edward moved me to a bed that sat in the corner; I wondered how I hadn't noticed it earlier. It was huge. He pulled the sheets back and tucked me in. My head hit the pillow and I was hit with how tired I actually was. Edward turned and I closed my eyes.

"What's your name?" This voice was beautiful as well.

I looked up to see Edward, now standing at the door way.

"Isabella, my name is Isabella." I answered.

He smiled softly, nodded to himself and left the room. I feel asleep as the soft click of the door closing resounded through the room.

**The next chapters will be longer. What did you think? I'd like to say a big thank you to my amazing Beta SparklyWarlock for her doing her thing and everyone who is reading. Reviews would be awesome! **

**~Love Ashleey Grey. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry guys. There's flooding and fires here in Australia, if you don't know. There was no internet and no phones for a while. I live in a freakin' desert and its raining whenever it damn well feels like, instead of the usual four or five times a year. It's crazy. Thanks to those who followed and added Painful Beauty to their favourites. All I need now is reviews… ? **

**Thanks to the amazing SparklyWarlock for working her magic. **

**I do not own any characters recognisable from the works of Stephanie Meyer. **

**As you were… (: **

…**..…..….Continued…**

EPOV

She was so beautiful. Her hair gently waved to the middle of her back, the light in the room highlighting the red throughout the brown. Her creamy skin contrasting with the chocolate of her eyes. The small, painful smile on her face was enough to make me catch my breath. There was pain reflected in her eyes, but it was definitely better the emptiness I had seen these past couple of years. She leaned over the bed talking quietly with Isabella. There was a flash of anger and then her eyes returned to the empty emotionless state that we had all been used to. Then she looked up at me, her eyes growing wide as if it were the first time she had seen me. And it was. Despite the fact that we all talked to her every day, she looked straight through us. She never heard nor saw. She was lost.

"She looks like him." She whispered.

My eyes flickered to the now sleeping form of Isabella, and then back to hers. I nodded and smiled hesitantly. She sighed sadly and stood, wrapping her little hand around mine. I smiled at the familiar warmth and spark, I had missed it so much. I had missed her so much. She took me out to the dining room, where we sat at the table. I looked at her questionably.

"What have I missed?" She asked.

And suddenly, I wasn't happy to see her. I wasn't thinking of how much I missed her, how much I loved her. Because I loved my family too and she had just shut down, when we needed her most, she wasn't there. And now she wanted to know what was going on? Fourteen years after the time that we really needed her? That was bullshit.

"What have you missed? Let's see. The girls found their mates, Sabbath, Michael and Caleb. They're perfect for each other and they're damn well lucky they have each other, because the one they all depended on just fucking left when they needed you most. Anna doesn't trust anyone, she's a damn mess. Madi doubts herself, she can't do anything now. If it weren't for Sabbath she's be dead by now. And Paige? She's human now, because she saved your ass and she's dying. My family left me because they said that I needed to be there for you, for my MATE and you never even fucking saw me! You were too busy wallowing in your own self-pity to notice that everyone was hurting, not just you. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED ISABELLA!?" I was screaming at her, and the pain was back in her eyes but I didn't care, this needed to get through to her.

"Jacob died, Edward. My Jacob, I loved him." She looked down.

"I know you loved him. I let you choose him over me, because I loved you that fucking much that I let you go for what you wanted. And I waited, I waited in the sidelines for you to realise what you already knew. You know I'm your fucking mate Isabella, you fucking know! But you were so stubborn. Even when Jacob brought you to meet his wife, his very _pregnant _wife, you chose him. You always chose him, every fucking time, do you know how much that hurt? So yes, I fucking know you loved him and I know he's dead." I slammed my hands on the table and looked up at her.

She looked straight through me, again. I growled and pinned her against the wall, my hand at her throat and the chair laying broken on the ground.

"LISTEN TO ME! Jacob's dead. Get over it. You sat for fourteen fucking years looking straight through us while we kept you alive. You've made it pretty damn clear that you don't care about me but I fucking love you Isabella, so you listen. Your sisters miss you, so fucking much. Two of them are dying, because of you. The other is losing herself. That girl in there is the last part of Jacob there is, and I got her for you. So you could remember the man you loved. And now, you need to get the fuck over yourself and go save you sisters, like they did for you fourteen years ago." I dropped her, watching her slide down to the ground.

"Edward?" The voice was tiny and fragile.

I turned to see Paige staring at me questionably. She was twenty-six now, having been turned when she was twelve and she had changed so much. She hadn't gotten any taller but she had the body of a woman now, and she was so frail. Her skin a sickly white clinging to her bones, making the blue swirls and patterns that covered her skin stand out. Her hair was dry, hanging down her back and her dark eyes were sunken. Not far behind her was Michael, his arms around her waist protectively. His blue eyes flashed to Bella, lying on the ground and back to me. I walked forward, kissing Paige on the forehead.

"Happy Birthday Paigeey." And then I left.

I wasn't too surprised to find Anna and Madi standing on the other side of the door, waiting for me. They were both beautiful girls, all of them were. Anna, taller than me, with her blue eyes and golden hair. And Madi with her blue eyes and her crazy rainbow streaked hair, with sparkles. You couldn't forget the sparkles. They both smiled at me, touching my arms softly before moving into the dining room. I briefly wondered where their mates were as I made my way to little Isabella's room. She looked up at me as the door closed behind me.

"Edward, I was wondering where you were." She smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile back, she had an easy smile, and it was beautiful. She was so strong.

"Thank you." She said softly.

I looked up at her, not realising I had been staring at the ground.

"For what?" I asked.

"For saving me." She replied.

I shrugged and moved to sit at the edge of the bed. There was silence for a couple of minutes before she spoke again.

"Edward, that night, you said I was going to save her. Can I ask you something about that?" She asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Did you mean that I was to save Bella, or that I was to save you?" Her voice was soft, her eyes searching mine.

"I don't know who I'm trying to save anymore. I just don't know." I sighed.

….….. .Continued….

**Okay so that one was just a filler. Your thoughts so far? You can tell me in reviews. (;  
Thanks again to my amazing beta SparklyWarlock, and to those who are still with me. I love you all, and you can return my love in reviews….. Until next time. (: **

**Mwaah! xox. **

**~Ashleey Grey. **


End file.
